The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Managing large industrial sites often includes tracking the persons present on the sites. Tracking of the persons may be helpful in determining efficiency and accountability of the workers and contractors. The tracking may include determining the workers and contractors that are present on or near the industrial site and determining the times during which the workers and contractors are present on the industrial site. The tracking may also include determining the type of work that the workers and contractors perform on the sites during certain times.
However, it is usually difficult to track workers and contractors present on industrial sites. Traditionally, the industrial sites are monitored by managers and supervisors. But, it is often impossible for the managers and supervisor to observe everything at all times. Monitoring the workers is especially difficult in large industrial sites in which many activities occur at the same time, and which experience heavy traffic, loud noises and distractions.
To assist managers and supervisor in monitoring industrial sites, some sites use digital cameras that are configured to collect videos and images from the sites. However, since the cameras collect vast amounts of videos and photographs, reviewing the vast amounts of data may be tedious and time consuming.
Some industrial sites rely on computerized systems. The systems may include computer servers that communicate with many different devices via communications networks. However, since the devices are usually heterogeneous, they may be difficult to manage. For example, it may be difficult to synchronize their different frame rates, different time delays, and different resolutions. Furthermore, processing the collected data may require specialized personnel that in turn, may require an extensive and continuous training. Moreover, due to the complexity and non-standardized nature of the collected data, the computerized systems deployed at industrial sites are often unable to provide results in a timely fashion.